Infamous Virtue
by EsperNasako
Summary: Daughter of the God of Destruction meet's with the Legendary Super Saiyan. Many complication arise and the two have to work together in order to set things straight.


**_Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv and Akira Toriyama. All characters from this franchise belong to their rightful owners. _****_'Esper' is MY OWN CREATION._**

* * *

**_PLEASE READ_**

**Hi, if you're reading this, please Rate & Review, it'd help me to improve in my writing skills and plot development :D So please do so if you have the time ^^ This is my second time putting out Fanfiction on the internet, but is my first time in about a year :| So yeah, I've yet to write more, I've got the motivation to continue this story, but only if I get some feedback and such / Well, my fellow Broly fans, let's take this journey together.**

* * *

I groaned as I picked myself up from the crater that my impact had created, after being kicked hard. I looked up at my opponent, it was practically a carbon copy of myself. I furrowed my eyebrows and tightened my fists, pulling back I jump at her with a great speed. Just as I was about to punch her, she deteriorated and I flew through a glob of dark Ki.

"Faaaar out!", I yell in an annoyed tone, crossing my arms I turn to face the blue skinned male, he lifted up his staff and hit the ground. The glob of dark Ki that once floated next to me was absorbed by the tip of his staff.

"Esper, I think that's quite enough training for today, perhaps now you should go eat.", he said in a cheery but serious manor. I looked at him with a look of exhaustion, uncrossing my arms I floated down to his level and grunted. We began to make our way to the tree-like mega structure before us, I twitched my white ears and tail at the cold breeze that passed. I looked up the golden clouds that engulfed the star that we occupied, wondering when I could go out and explore instead of being trapped here for too much of my lifetime. My relationship with this flamboyant person is one of teacher and student. But it seems more like brother and sister, he is my idol and to be up to his level is my life goal. Why? Well, why not test my limits, and what else am I supposed to do on this isolated pyramid except sleep, eat and train. I descend to one of the lower platforms and make my way down a series of dimly lit hallways and staircases. Upon reaching my destination, my escort stepped to the side, stretching his arms he bowed signalling for me to enter and sit down. I nodded back respectfully and greeted myself with the large room, to one side, several of the walls were transparent, allowing the depths of the lake behind to be exposed, namely the large creatures and strange marine life. The other walls plain, but the extremely long table residing in the middle of the room, all sorts of delicacies and beverages lay atop the surface, successfully drawing my attention.

"Hey, uh…Whis-Sempai, can I borrow your staff again…?", I glance back at him with glint in my eye, he blinks a few times before sighing and passing his staff to me.

"I'll be needing that back in a few hours.", he said in his normal cheery tone and left the room to kami knows where. I giggled as I jumped onto the chair with staff in hand, I tapped the ground lightly, a sphere of light formed above the table. Much like a crystal ball, it shows the user imagery from elsewhere. As pictures start to form in the orb, I grab a bun and begin to nibble on it as I wait in anticipation. My ears were straight and attentive, my tail unable to stay still.

"_K-KAAAKAROOOOOTTT!"_, I fall off my chair at the sudden scream, I grab the edge of the table and peer ever so slightly over it. My ears curl back and my tail around my waist as I look up at the source of the intimidating voice. I sigh relief as it came from the orb.

"Eeek!", I jump back as the face of the jump scarer popped up on orb, his disturbing appearance especially his whitened eyes momentarily traumatized me out of my skin. I watched as the young Gohan and Goten fought this mystery foe. They used the Kamehameha wave to counter this foe's large spherical attack, but momentarily I saw Goku standing in between both of his sons. I watched mouth agape, I sat down and in awe watched the two incredible masses of energy collide. But, Goku and his sons got the upper hand and shot this foe straight into the sun.

"_K-K-KAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAARRRROOOOOOTTTT!",_ I blocked my ears at the sheer volume of his voice, I felt so slight sympathy for him as I watched his body being torn apart by the sun.

"Wow! That was one incredible battle!", I jumped again and fell on my bottom, I looked up and saw it was the Oracle Fish. I blinked a few times before standing up, trying to snap out of my awestruck state.

"Indeed that was.", I said to him(I'm pretty sure It's a him…), I yawned and turned the orb off(lol). Grabbing my chair I swivelled it around to face the lake wall, I sat cross legged. I sat pondering in my thoughts, a bun in hand and staff in other. I subconsciously watched the marine life and just sat there. How I know Goku, Gohan and Goten? Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I've been watching Goku or as he is also known as 'Kakarot', ever since he was a baby. I watched him grow up to be the strong independent man he is today, I also have watched his children grow up. Why? Because he is another one of my drives to become stronger, and to even be able to get up to his level would be enough for me. Though, I've been sleeping for about ten years, and missed the cell games, and I'm guessing I missed a few other battles they've fought. How old I really am, I'm trying not to give too much of that concept away just yet.

"Hey, Oracle Fish. Who was that big buff dude?", I looked at him and he put his head in his hand.

"Hmm," he rubbed his chin "Oh yeah! Now I remember, that was Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan!" he pronounced, I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"_Legendary _Super Saiyan?", I asked, "That's absurd." I stifled a laugh and kicked off my seat, I walked toward the doorway, the Oracle Fish slowly following behind me.

"You shouldn't be laughing you know! He is one of the most powerful beings in the universe." The Oracle Fish tried to explain to me.

"But why _Legendary_? How does a Saiyan reach such a level? I thought there was just _Super Saiyan_." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. We reached my quarters and we both entered. I began to prep for a bath, and began to take my clothing off. I'd been around these guys for a long time, so I really don't give a damn if they see me in the flesh. I grabbed the staff that I'd carefully placed against the wall and waved it over the tub, hot water appearing in the tub, leaving me to grin at how I abuse the power of such an artefact. The Oracle Fish sighed as he floated down above me in my drawn bath, this whole time staying silent trying to think of an appropriate answer. I quickly scrubbed myself down as I await his answer.

"Well, uh…he was just born with the power…guess…", he said, sounding quite unsure of Broly's true origins of his power. With another sigh I got up out of the bath and proceeded to get changed into my sleep ware, planning to only sleep a day this time. I stepped in front of my body length mirror. What I look like? To paint you a proper picture, I have white shoulder length hair, my cat like ears and tail holding that same trait. Black mature eyes, similar to Eighteen's eyes but mine are less feminine. Pinkish pigment to my skin, and I am incredibly short. Now if I were to be wearing my normal attire, I would be wearing a side-less black shirt with Egyptian like designs printed on the front. Tucked into my light blue hammer pants tied at the hips with a dark blue belt. An orange arm band on my upper left arm and dark blue boots with orange detail. My left ear pierced with a small rectangular piercing. At the current moment, I am just wearing whatever I thought would be good enough to deem as sleep ware; a long plain white sleeveless shirt, black shorts and knee-length socks. I grabbed the staff and walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I looked down at my hand and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I wish I was born with power like that." I say and close my hand.

"You could, if you just keep training." I heard someone say from the doorway, I glance at my door and see Whis standing in the doorway. Sighing I get up and hand him his staff back.

"Esper, look, I will be off for a few days, I have a few errands to run. So in the meantime, your responsibility is to make sure your father doesn't wake up." He looked me dead in the eye and said in a very serious tone. I put hands up and behind my head.

"Well, I'll try. When I wake up tomorrow." I say sounding very tired, rubbing my eye I slip into bed and watch Whis close my door and be off. My room is quite large in vertical range, my bed a hexagonal shaped platform with a shaped mattress inside floating a few feet off the ground. I groan as I remember I have to set my bomb alarm. I get up and quickly activate it setting it to go off in 24 Earth hours. I grab the cluster of sheets and pull them over myself and drift off falling to sleep to the calming ambience that lingered in the air along with the sound of the Oracle Fish floating above me.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", I fell out of my bed at the thought that my bomb alarm had gone off, but not at all was it my alarm. I saw that it was about 17 more hours to go before it went off. I rubbed my head from my fall and wiped my tears.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?", I yelled out in frustration, and then I heard another roar, but this time I could vibrations through the ground. I bolted for the door and flew down several hallways and out one of the cut out windows. I looked around for a little bit before looking skyward.

"Oh no…" I look in horror as I stare up at the beast himself. He looks back at me with his murderous grin. Grunting as he descended down to my level, I fly back a bit intimidated by his presence, I try as hard as I can to keep a calm exterior. 'Oh mother of Kami, what do I do, I can't wake up father, he'd wake up in a rage if I were to wake him up, more so Broly'.

It looks as though he is in his so called _Legendary_ form. I bite the inside of my cheeks as I just wait for his next action, feeling a bit more nervous at the sound of the Oracle Fish shivering. I flinch as he lifts his arm up and aims it at the Oracle Fish firing a green energy orb at him. The Oracle Fish squeals but I deflect it having it hit somewhere on the other side of the flat land. I look back at him, his expression looking even more agitated. I scream grabbing the Oracle Fish and flying out the way of his tackle. He was laughing like a maniac, I froze in the air and the Oracle Fish flew out of my grasp. I stared at his captivating form and titan sized body, the halo floating above his head and then glancing into his whitened eyes. He then curled his hand around my head and held my in the air, a tear slipped my eye as he began to squeeze my skull, I clawed at his hand but to no avail. His laughing rang through my ears, but cease as the pressure on my head unwound. The Oracle Fish had used a bit of magic and force to knock him out. I panted as I watched his limp body fall, with a sharp sound and flash of light he reverted back to his normal form. His body hit the ground with enough velocity to crack the hard earthly substance. I hover in awestruck, as in the face of this brute, I, gods apprentice, were unable to move in the slightest.

"Holy. Shit." I say as I slowly hover down toward his body, but the Oracle Fish appears in front of me with a distressed look.

"My word, please stay away from this being, he is dangerous, if I hadn't knocked him out-" I cut him off.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" I yell out at the top of my lungs throwing my hands above my head, and zooming past the Oracle Fish. I land next to his body and admire how large of a male he is.

"Esper get away from him!" I hear the oracle fish yell from above me, but ultimately I ignore him.

"Hey, maybe he can teach me a few moves!" I yell back at the Oracle Fish in a cheery tone. I look back down at the saiyan, looking at his peaceful expression. Kneeling down I touch the halo floating above his head with an incredibly puzzled look.

"Why do you have this, huh?" I asked no one is particular, I jump again as he stirrs, mumbling kami knows what. I giggle like a little school girl as I lift him off of the ground and fly him inside. The Oracle Fish following behind throwing a hissy fit over me doing so, while making sure he kept his distance.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
